


Fool me once，fool me twice

by BDHXHX



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Sex, Brain Fucking, Guro, M/M, Necrophilia, Suicide Attempt, eye fucking, mentions of past relationships - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 13:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18703672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BDHXHX/pseuds/BDHXHX
Summary: 对一个拼命的敌人近距离开枪可能会把自己的命送进去，这举动造成的后果他不是没有领教过，但这次他是个幸运儿，所以他说：“你觉得你能如愿以偿吗，Vergil？你果然还是个蠢货。”Vergil没有回答他。---2D5V，斜线前后有意义





	Fool me once，fool me twice

对一个拼命的敌人近距离开枪可能会把自己的命送进去，这举动造成的后果他不是没有领教过，但这次他是个幸运儿，所以他说：“你觉得你能如愿以偿吗，Vergil？你果然还是个蠢货。”

Vergil没有回答他。Dante一直在贴着他的嘴唇说话，以一种亲昵到恶心的角度，每个字都能让Dante吻遍Vergil双唇的每处，言语间带出的细微津液沾湿了Vergil干燥开裂的唇瓣，要分开时水的张力令它们紧紧贴着Dante的，好几次Dante都因此嗑到了对方的牙齿，难说这是否违背了双方的意愿，但他们持续亲吻着。

不过这不是Vergil沉默的原因。Dante张开嘴，还想再说些什么，最终认为这是浪费力气，双胞胎间诡异的联系在他们身上根本不存在，或者说是他们至今没摸懂它的运转方式——你很难相信心灵感应多数情况下是发生在一方死亡后，生前无论吸引力如何野蛮地作用着，Dante有时候就是无法搞懂Vergil到底在想什么，他打开地狱之门的原因、他对父亲盲目又狂热的追求、他第二天早上起来身体都不清理也要先离开Dante身侧的心情，还有一堆乱七八糟的烂账，一切都要等Vergil死在Dante面前了Dante才能慢慢理清楚，就像现在，Dante似乎听到了Vergil的心声，他的兄长用一种感冒般的低音哼了出来，恶心，Dante都能学出Vergil那种不屑的腔调。

“好吧，”他抬起手，后坐力和扣扳机时扭曲的姿势害它碎得厉害，这下还能看到手腕处突出来的一小截骨头，如果想要快点痊愈，Dante得赶紧把它拔出来，不过他先摸到了Vergil的脸，准确来说是他掉在Dante脸上的那部分脱落的脸皮，指尖费力地勾着，像是孩子在拨动诗集厚重的封面，介于终结和开启故事之间，好长一段时间才让它被拨回到本该在的地方。“这下你满意了？”

痛苦的喘息始终掺杂在Dante的嘲笑里，活着的Vergil是听不出那层不在乎态度下的疲惫的，但当下他安安静静地躺在Dante怀里，任由Dante仔细观察他沾满血污的面孔，在Dante咬住断骨又吐到一旁的时候也不反抗，哪怕几丝血沫沾到了他的银发上。

“你在想什么呢，看看我的外套吧，你又毁了它了。”

Dante抚摸着Vergil的头发，被血液浇淋后它变得极其容易沾上灰尘，干涸后硬成一块，就连Dante有力的手指也梳理不开，如果别人看到他们的姿势，可能还会认为Dante是想安抚他狼狈不堪的兄长，但Dante真的只是在找尚且柔软的地方摸一摸，它们能给Dante一种真实感，确认神智，他想，做梦和发疯间的暧昧地带实在是太短了，软弱的一步倒退也许能让他清醒。他对疯狂习以为常，但如果是梦境的话Dante会觉得他在浪费时间。

这次进入的时空裂缝跨度广得惊人，Dante迈步走过了Vergil短暂的一生，遇见各种各样他错过了的Vergil们，简直像是开玩笑一样的Vergil博物馆，只是管理员是Dante。

无需多语，Vergil总是能认出这个陌生人就是他的双胞胎弟弟，以至于最初的几次Dante都会把他们当成是老恶魔们的新一批复制品，它们妒忌Sparda血脉的力量，却只能通过这种方法报复他，无论是黑骑士还是另一个是世界里反抗魔帝的领导者，它们都已经达到了一定的目的：Dante用叛逆剖开Vergil的时候从没犹豫过。

这策略的漂亮之处在于，终于有那么一次，Vergil临死之前把头靠上了Dante的肩膀，而在就要永远失去这个无意识表露了爱意的Vergil的那一刻，Dante重新爱上了他的哥哥。

然后开始了他漫长的崩溃之旅。

他曾在墓碑前撩开年幼Vergil被泪水打湿的刘海，也在悬崖边抓住了刺进他手掌里的阎魔刀，不同的开场，相同的结局，孩子在保护之下放松了警惕，结果提前被恶魔拖进了深渊，年轻人用愤恨的眼神盯着他，放开了刀柄也要离开，多次尝试后Dante选择了亲自杀了Vergil，顺畅得像是划过天空的彗星避开地上人们的许愿，固执地撞向自毁和失望历来是Dante擅长的事，拼起和坚守则是属于Vergil的。

如果Eva和Sparda早就看出了这种无自觉增长的对立性，他们也没有制止，Eva告诉过双子，兄弟不一定要同心，绝对不单是为了安慰被Vergil拒绝一起荡秋千的Dante。她的话总是包含着多重含义，回想起来，Dante还记得这个披着斗篷的Vergil是如何吟诵着诗句等他冲过来的，而母亲提起过这样的场景，她揉着Dante和Vergil踢到痛了的脚，本来被抓着不放的书和剑都摆在一边，说：“Dante，我可以想象到以后你们……”

她会预见到她的儿子们拥抱在一起只是为了更好地杀掉对方，区别只在于Dante的子弹先一步打穿了Vergil的头，阎魔刀才在惯性作用下彻底贯穿了两人吗？倒到地上后Vergil的手臂仍搭在Dante的背上，不再跳动的心脏无法输送新鲜的生命力，他流血、变冷、肢体开始僵硬，Dante则处在极近枪击造成的剧烈脑震荡中，逐渐恢复后也不为刚才调情一样的行为感到后悔。

他就在这，被Vergil精神上毁灭了一次又一次后，他发现自己还可以在Vergil那里找到被爱的感觉。身为一具尸体的Vergil会任凭他摆布，甚至像是被命运捉弄一样死后保持的是亲近Dante的姿势，只要他永远不可能知道，Dante就可以无限对他展露他的不稳定和痛苦。

他端详着眼前的死者，发现对方和他见过的都不一样，这名Vergil显然比较年长，到了让Dante怀疑的地步，他想他从没遇到过能活到这个时候的哥哥，他们看起来几乎同龄。要么他就是恶魔们故意用来捉弄他的，要么在正常的时间线里，Vergil真的活了下来，并且在未来可能会与Dante再次相遇。

或者这其实是别的Dante的Vergil，属于某个幸运混蛋的，长久存在的Vergil。

Dante的舌根下像是含着他最讨厌但是最常喝的威士忌，通常来说他不愿掺水，所以尝到的味道浓烈得他想要呕吐，那比宿醉还要烦闷，有几次他会在之后走进酒吧昏暗的厕所里，抠着喉咙，妄图连着舌头把酒精淌过的器官都扯出来，理智告诉他算上血管里的那些的话他得掏出全部生机了，而这就是他想要的。

往往会有不识趣的家伙趁机过来和他搭讪，说可以帮他，Dante原谅了长得和Vergil毫无相似之处的，其他的基本也都只肯上一次床。他的名声再没好过。他是特意给自己找不痛快，只要这些冗长无趣的过程能冲淡死灰复燃的欲望。

但防御机制在此时却成了他的病灶，微妙的自我亵渎感和对Vergil无尽的渴求令Dante又想寻找合适的发泄口，最好是直接的，同类的，能够以假乱真的，幻觉中的烈酒远不及要求。

不知道会被谁占有的Vergil就在呼吸可及的间距里，他想他别无选择。

摸到Vergil的手时Dante还误以为他握住的是装了冰块的酒杯，精神成瘾导致的意象涌入向来如此，他忽略不计，接着反手掰开了Vergil紧攥着刀柄的手指，有几根是直接拧断了倒也没关系，Vergil身上严重得多的伤口到处都是。

他搂着Vergil的肩膀，完成后继续去捏住另一端的刀尖，缓慢地反向推动它，直到它重新没入Vergil的脊背，然后再回过头来完全拔出。能这么耐心仅仅因为有瞬间他把连接着两人的阎魔刀当成了脐带，对母亲的好感减轻了腹部的不适，不是出自对Vergil的爱护，下一秒他就随意把太刀丢到了远方，并为这报复再硬了一点——从意识到他能为了这个Vergil放弃逃出去起Dante就勃起了，越是杀掉更多的Vergil，他越是有机会接触更多的Vergil，但他不介意多为他停留一下。

四周弥漫着被碾碎结晶的气味，那是力量实体化消散时独有的，在它淡到几乎不可闻后Dante才坐了起来。他的内脏痛得像是有无数火药在里面连炸裂开来，阎魔刀光滑锋利，但被破坏过的部位一经牵动就会碎得比之前还要厉害，血压急速攀升下正确生长的肋骨在这时反而坏了事，限制抽搐的肉块只能给Dante带来双倍痛苦，感谢它们拦住了烂泥般要流出来的碎片还不如再拆开它们，可Dante忍耐着，Vergil被子弹轰裂的脑袋夺去了他所有的注意力。

筛选着自己举起白象牙或者黑檀木对着太阳穴来一枪的记忆，Dante最终决定Vergil还是半魔间更幸运的那个，他本人深知子弹的轨迹可以是非直线的，甚至能和弹珠游戏那样打着圆滑的曲线沿头骨来一圈，向内往复循环，直到强大的血脉令他们重新组建起奇怪的结构，把钢片导出来，但Vergil在这一击之下就当场死亡了。他不会体验Dante为了活下来所做的挣扎，难堪的部分仅有半边失去弹性皱缩起来的脸，Dante也把它按了回去，敷衍而高效。

裂口从Vergil的额角蔓延到下巴，已经闭合不了了，边缘往两侧翘起，在Vergil漂亮的脸上看起来像是花瓣展开苞蕾留成的缝隙，到这个年纪他们不再长得一模一样了，Dante则把差异归结在气质上，他猜他下辈子也不会死得如此傲然。

狂风如同恶龙的利爪，一遍遍刮开他们身边的岩浆，硫磺臭气冲天，高处的天空判断不出高度，永夜却是不变的，魔界的环境总是让Dante嗤之以鼻，Vergil还要逞强辩解道这是父亲的故乡，好像那样Dante就无法讥讽他，但事实上，不。

“你的品位根本比不上老爹，Vergil，起码他肯定不会披上包装纸一样的斗篷，还是又旧又廉价的那种。”

Dante俯视着Vergil，对方发僵的手臂在被卸下后分开在身侧，显得十分乖巧，Dante喜欢它们做居合时充满威胁性的样子，扬起，落下，招式被打断后格外富有爆发力，但要说最美味的，还是Dante享用冷餐时追忆的那一块。不受控制的Vergil能给Dante带来的惊喜也不多了，有时候Dante就挑让他比较兴奋的记忆来当作前戏。

他掀开Vergil破破烂烂的斗篷下摆，发现更换了衣服颜色和材质只能让这具身体更加诱人，至今为止Dante还没想过穿着丧服的Vergil，但这个年长Vergil却用紧贴肌肤的漆黑皮裤唤醒了他某种渴望，肮脏而热烈。Dante顺着那上面凸起的纹路由下而上摸索过这双精瘦的长腿，每一寸的肉感和骨感都是恰到好处的，折起时膝盖还发出了咔声。他想起小时候Vergil是如何谨慎地用它们勾住父亲的腰，又在父亲毫无察觉地收紧怀抱后露出了笑容的，他也惊喜地发现Vergil被挑断的筋原来一直没有复原，整个打斗过程中Vergil应该都是咬着牙，体内的魔力少到他吝于顾及感受，全用在抵挡Dante的进攻上了。

但Vergil依旧强到把Dante逼到极限，正如他所追求的那样，为了得到守护家人的力量不惜把自己当成器具使用，而工具是不该有痛觉或者任何撤退的念头的，“我明白了。”Dante说。“牛皮纸包裹着的一般都是抹了油的武器，你是想要成为这样的东西吗。你都经历了什么，Vergil？”

Vergil涣散的瞳孔里没有准备答案，Dante盯着它们钻石般复杂的裂纹，手指略过Vergil平坦的胯部时几乎是怜悯的。他扯下Vergil的裤子，对里面没有更多布料遮掩的事实看似无动于衷，但探进Vergil窄小私密处时的动作粗暴得能让活着的Vergil也会忍不住发出痛呼。

“你不适合未亡人这种角色，Vergil，而且就算把自己包装成工具，父亲也不会使用你的……真惨，拼命要活得像是他的遗产一样，但我估计他绝对不会承认这样的你。”

Dante咽下了后面那句心情好的话也许我会愿意继承，跟Vergil谈这个毫无意义，乱伦感情从来都是他们间不能提起的话题。所以你最好直接行动，他想着，把Vergil捆着靴套的长靴搭到肩上，搭扣的带子都已经断了好几根，和主人一样残缺不堪，但仅存的飘动时拂在Dante脖子上又有别样的挑逗感。Dante闷哼了一声，解下自己的拉链，他硬得发疼，很早之前就是了，现在连释放出来都是一种磨难，没有束缚之后他迫切地想要找到一个合适的容器，因为情欲太过丑陋和蓬勃，而操进死人和活人本质上没有太大区别，长期奸杀Vergil后Dante甚至更偏爱这个了，他喘着气，艰难而稳定地一杆到底。

男性的后穴不是为这种事情准备的，Vergil依旧紧得令Dante叹息，他追寻着余温，越往里推进越能感受到Vergil本来该有的温度，不再滚烫，但Dante知道再多几次抽插后甬道就会吸收够外来的热量，届时一切都将没有差别，可能会造成遗憾的肌肉弹性减少则将被心理上的满足填补——没有过多犹豫，Dante掐着Vergil的腰动了起来。

他能感受到肠道皱褶一层层被他碾平，而即便Vergil失去了生命，他的内里也忠实地发出了不堪重负的咕啾声，没有详尽的润滑，再加上死者无法主动拱起身体，让角度变得不那么刁钻，不久他们的连接处就溅出了红白相间的体液，随着Dante快速凶猛的进入多数被顶了回去，其他的则在Dante突然减缓节奏后被Dante用指腹抹掉，当作墨水在Vergil的大腿上写字，毫无新意，向来如此，只有一个Dante。

“Vergil……”

Dante想要大笑。他不再执着于快点完事了，因为他刚明白了Vergil伤得比他预计的还要严重，悲惨又坚强，如果在这里的不是Dante的话，他人也许会给Vergil吟唱赞歌，但这片领域的活物只剩下他们两了，Vergil得到的仅有Dante扒掉他装饰作用的双层马甲，末了还要被嘲笑贫瘠的胸口。小时候起Dante就料到了将来Vergil的身形会比他单薄，当下验证完后他当然要边揉搓着Vergil柔软的乳粒边俯下身聆听着兄长胸腔里空洞的寂静。

尸体并非全无反应，Vergil小巧的乳头很快就立了起来，而且受影响的显然不止是这里，穴道小幅度的吮吸可以理解为是Dante渐觉厌烦时打了Vergil屁股几巴掌造成的，但Vergil歪斜交叉在弟弟背后的小腿不停自发抖动着，靴跟踹在Dante后腰上，在Dante整根埋在他体内顿住时也因痉挛往下压着，像是要Dante赶紧动起来，比任何有意识的Vergil给出的邀请都来得热情。Dante咀嚼着Vergil难得的诚实，靠这和想象活着被他强暴的Vergil要如何拼命忍耐他就快要到顶了，但还不行，总是少了点什么。

他草草用双手挤弄Vergil薄薄的胸肉，在中间的浅沟上以舌尖划出透明线，比起色情的意味它更像是仪式，因为接下来Dante要干的就是把拳头塞进下方腹部那可怖的巨大伤口里，用蛮力剥开血痂和扩大创面，但他并非要治疗Vergil，正相反，Dante固定住Vergil的胯，持续着下体的律动，同时在Vergil肚子里翻找着什么。

身体机能停止运转后，Vergil的肠子已经粘到了一起，难说这是失血过多造成的还是Dante干得他五脏六腑都移位了，他身下的血泊又晕开了更广的边界，Dante看到的却只有被他拉出的粉色薄膜，假如躺在这的是半死不活的Vergil，它还可能会蠕动，就像撕开Vergil脖颈处皮肤，牙齿衔住大动脉时感受到的那样。

但没关系，他总有办法找到另外一个披着蓝色外套的Vergil，年轻而莽撞，被怪物下卵时不知所措，现在拥有的这个虽然对Dante来说仍经历成谜，可他奇迹般地维持了几近被腰斩的身体，掏遍他的脏器后Dante发觉他就没有完好的部件，甚至差点从Dante身上夺走了力量……Dante同样爱慕着他。

于是Dante不再戏弄Vergil，抠开了他早就发现了的小口。那是Vergil结肠壁破损的地方，干到Vergil结实的小屁股最深处时Dante总觉得不对劲，本身奸尸的极大快感就来源于把Vergil操成专属他的肉套，违背本人意愿，Vergil的熟穴很快就会定成Dante阴茎的形状，完全紧密包裹住双胞胎弟弟的老二才像是它的责任，少一分都能让Dante愤怒至极，但他没想过Vergil还可能受伤成这样，到了Dante需要抓来搅成一团的器肉，盖在缺口上来承受冲刺的地步。

可Vergil依然是完美的，即使娇嫩的腹腔有大半都被弟弟用成了烂泥，甩开沾满前液的肉糊时Dante偶尔会想到他似乎是在逆向钻回某个怀抱，或者更直观的说是给捏着给Vergil生生造出来的子宫打飞机，他挖空了里面本来孕育着的什么，远不止Vergil的尊严，还有Dante自己的理智。

为男性身体强行加上女性特征这念头同样令Dante反胃，但Vergil接纳得很好，他边缘呈放射状的枪洞已经被Dante破坏到了上下身仅凭脊柱连着的程度，只要愿意Dante可以把脸埋进去，里面的填充物就要荡然无存，但腥甜到发臭的气息尚且保留着，或许还有皮革的辛辣，他已经能看到Vergil衣物的内侧了。

Dante俯身，鼻尖滴落的汗水打在Vergil锁骨上。他许久没有见过下雨了。

意识到再进行下去就轮到蹂躏Vergil的心脏后Dante离高潮还有很长一段距离，他麻木地探索着Vergil可能还没受难过的，但再也没有了，他连Vergil的膀胱都恶意地握紧过，伪造的失禁看起来照样动情，Dante还配合地在那时候摩擦着Vergil的前列腺，注视着Vergil疲软的性器怎么一下一下抖出尿液的，不是透明无色的液体则让Dante额上的青筋都爆出来了，精囊更是不知道什么时候摘除掉的，剩下的韧性最好的似乎只有Vergil的心脏了。而Dante唯独不想要这个。

“Vergil。”他呻吟道，血淋淋的手摸向了Vergil的脸颊，手套或是遗落在Vergil的腔内，或是被当成垃圾扔掉了。“哥哥。”

他本以为会触碰到Vergil裸露的面部神经，毕竟按理来说在这么剧烈的晃动下Vergil那半张皮早该被风刮起了，但取代凹凸不平的，是Dante不熟悉的平滑细腻。起初他恍惚地寻找着裂缝，不肯相信它已然不存在，到后来他发现更难以置信的现象才承认Vergil痊愈了。他探到了Vergil的鼻息。

真的，从弟弟那一丁半点漏出来的精液中获得了力量？以这样卑微而猥亵的方式都要得到吗？蝼蚁一样存活下来，再打着变强的旗号爬上塔顶——但你别想再在我面前跳下去了，Dante想着，从Vergil体内拔了出来，某些层面上他已疲倦不堪，可本能发疯似的叫嚣着要杀了Vergil，于是他飞快地起身骑上骑到了长兄脸上，黏腻又沉重的老二抵着Vergil的眉心，逼出了对方有意识皱眉时才有的凹陷。

“欢迎回来。”

Dante扯不出微笑，在Vergil的视线逐渐聚焦后勉强算是打了招呼，同时脚尖踢了下Vergil的肺叶，然后趁Vergil咳血的间隙扶着自己凑向对方一边鼓起的眼睛，它还是无神的样子，所以Dante用龟头按着眼角时颤抖起来的是另一侧。他听到Vergil嘶吼着，发出的已经不是人类能有的声音了，但依稀能分辨出喊的是他的名字。

“Danteeeeeee！”

“必须要死的是你，Vergil。（But you are the one who must die Vergil）”

他捅出Vergil的眼球就像叛逆劈开Vergil的衣角一样轻而易举，肿胀的球体先是在框内被挤压成长椭圆，前端强硬进来更多后某一瞬间才跳出来，一根血色细丝还牵连着它和内部，结果反而只是给了Dante双重服务，恶魔猎人甚至刻意让它擦着冠状沟滚动，腿根都爽到绷紧后才舍得继续挺入，等它滑过小半根柱体，眼液都流干，最终因筋肉断裂掉到旁边也不再管了。

Vergil深邃的五官让他在被弟弟当成泄欲工具一样干着眼洞的时候左右两边脸显得尤其对比分明，他的力气还不足以让他吐字清晰，所以Dante专注的是Vergil随着交媾翻起来的眼瞳，还有伸出的舌尖，Dante不怀疑等下Vergil会咬断。

外形并不能反应内在，Dante曾经窥见过Vergil赤裸的骸骨，他清楚Vergil受得了。阴茎最先戳到的脑沟远远不及Vergil后孔纹路来得刺激，但既然活过来了，Vergil的大脑便是跳动着的，触感也完全不一样，实心的韧肉不容入侵，却还是败在蛮力之下，Dante钳住Vergil的下巴禁止对方摇头试图挣脱，推测到荷尔蒙直接浇灌在大脑皮层上能让Vergil有多煎熬令他恶鬼一样笑了起来。

头一次Dante只给Vergil喂了三分之一长度的勃起，那时Vergil已经流鼻血了，第二次则是同等谨慎的试探，第三次起Dante每回都日到Vergil的耳朵里也开始溢出灰色的脑髓，还有一些黄色的成分，无法判别，但Dante知道战胜Vergil就是这几分钟的事情了，半魔体质给他们的一线生机就在这，如果脑部彻底损坏，Dante舔了舔嘴角，Vergil会腐臭在魔界，他也没有理由耽误毫无规划的行程了。这想法让他更加无节制地操着Vergil的头颅，性和暴力并非表达爱恋的唯一方法，但他和Vergil只接受这个。

很快Vergil的皮肤开始龟裂，他太想要活下来和Dante决一死战了，那他就不得不把力量都用在重组大脑这块，而Dante只是冷漠地把这景象收藏进心底，观察Vergil脆弱的肌肤是怎么被他饱满的双球拍得不停剥落，还要亲手去刮掉手能够到的所有区域，翻出下方泛粉的嫩肉，在阴茎抖动的频率高到危险后Dante就退了出来，把精浆都射在它们上面，因为Vergil显然还会疼，再说了颜射是他性爱痛恨榜的第一名，双方心知肚明。

“D……”

Dante无言地看着他的兄长，Vergil全然一副里里外外都被操坏了的样子，而他想不出来他还有哪种模样比这更可爱的，就算Vergil会嚷着杀了你他也要这么说：“晚安（Sweet dream）。”

他等待着，到确定Vergil无法动弹了才悄然离去。作为对Sparda之子的妥协，传送总是由Dante敲定，迈出几步后再回头，黑衣的Vergil已经失去了踪影。Dante耸肩，清楚他并非迷失，只是执拗地抓住了Vergil的鬼魂，所以碰上的是哪一个他都无所谓。

至于在多年后得到的又究竟是不是这个特殊的，Dante此时还未考虑过，他正在跨上台阶，雾气中显露出来的建筑轮廓是他所熟悉的，孩子们稚嫩的嗓音环绕在周围，他想他也许该扭头就走。

而推开大门的一瞬，他感到自己从未这么爱过Vergil。


End file.
